everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back)
"The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back)" is the thirty-ninth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Jessie shares some information that she discovered about Dr. Corenthal with the guys, which leads them to a storage facility containing more new information and a strange occurance. Youtube Description "After the whole ordeal, we grabbed everything we could and left. We have a lot to sort through. And Vin's fine, by the way. But Evan's final statement sums up my feelings on the matter. (Jessie opened the damn door with no problem moments after. She had no idea what we were talking about.) -Jeff" EDIT: Despite what Jeff says I am not fine I've got a headache that hasn't let up since last night. That and the fact that we saw that man....who I can only guess was the doctor. Has left us all a bit scared and puzzled. We have to keep pushing forward. -V Transcript video begins with Jeff locking his car door in. The guys walk up to Jessie’s front door and Evan rings the doorbell. He smiles as Jessie approaches and opens the door. Jessie: Hey. Evan: Hey, alright, how are ya?'' hugs her.'' You okay? Jeff: Hey Jess. Jessie: Yeah. Vince: Hey Jess. You don’t mind us filming do you? Jessie: No, that’s okay. Vince: I’m sorry. Jessie: Come on in. door squeaks noisily. Jeff hugs Jessie. Vince: I’d hug, but I have cameras. chuckles. Jessie closes the door. Brief fade to black. Video comes back to Vince checking his watch; it reads 3:28. The guys are waiting in Jessie’s living room or den. Jessie walks in with a pink binder. Vince: '''Hey Jess. '''Jessie: So, inaudible, I found this, um, when we were cleaning out my grandmother’s things and taking them home and whatnot. And it had a lot about, uh, Doctor Corenthal. You guys seem to want to know a lot about him, so I figured… you know. Evan: Well, thank you. Vince: Here, let me get in here real quick, Ev. I wanna get this on camera. moves over to Evan and Jessie, with the camera briefly lingering on a business card sized piece of paper on the coffee table that looks like something bit a chunk out of. Jessie: There’s a lot of- Evan: You know more about him, then? focuses the camera on a black and white picture in the binder of a group of children. One of their faces is circled. Jessie: Yeah. He was my mom’s half-brother. ‘Lot of weird stuff that I don’t really know…'' starts flipping through the pages.'' what’s… going on, but- Jeff: And this was all… Jessie: Yeah. Jeff: … compiled like that? Vince: Is that a map? Jessie: Yeah. [Closeup of map. It shows Eastern PA, specifically the Reading/Metro Philadelpha area. A few places are highlighted, in pink and blue. Northernmost is the Jim Thorpe, PA area. Towards the west is an area corresponding to the small towns of Donaldson and Tremont, PA. In blue are more urban areas. Two highlights correspond roughly with Downingtown and Phoenixville. Another blue highlight is around Bryn Mawr/Ardmore, which is a few miles from Philadelphia.] Vince: Yeah, Jesus. Evan: unintellegible Jessie: The only really strange thing I found was towards the end he talked about renting a storage facility somewhere in Trenton. I mean the reciepts and everything were in here. Jeff: You got the like numbers and stuff for that? Jessie: Yeah! And in the back there's even a key, I think its the key for the storage place so-- Evan: Is it in here? Jessie: Yeah it's in this pocket. Evan: Cool. Vince: That seems convenient. Evan: That's definitely a help and at least we can figure something out. gives the key to Vince. Vince: This could do it. Evan: Thanks Jessie, we'll check it out. They're driving in the car, Jeff is holding the camera, Vince is driving. They driving up to the gate of the storage facility. Oh, and it's night. Evan: Sometimes you've just gotta learn to say...no... Vince: What? Jeff: What? Evan: I was talking to Jessie. Vince: Let me get this real quick. enters a number into the security gate. Jessie: '''Oh if you stood under it... '''Vince: Can I do it? lifts. Vince: '''There it is. '''Evan: Whoa -- what? That's crazy Jessie: Yeah Evan: It's a ladder now. driving around the lot, past the storage units Vince: Alright, so which one were we? Jeff: Think it said 401. Vince: Where are we right now? We're in...the four hundreds so we're getting close. Jeff: It's going backwards. Vince: Yeah, its going backwards, yeah. We're at four...thirty... Vince: It's probably at the next bend. Jeff: We wouldn't be on the ball if that were the case. snorts in response and starts to say something. to black. Exterior, they've found the unit. Vince: There's four hundred one, there we are. Jeff is filming from the car at Evan and Vince opening the unit. He turns the headlights on for them. They open the unit Jeff: Oh shit they got it. exits the car and enters the unit. Jeff: Jessie Watch this.'' Vince and Evan'' Is the light enough? and Evan enter the storage unit. Vince: Should be good, I think we're alright. Evan: Laughing Yeah you know, boobytrap! storage unit is small, but there are only a few things in it. There's five or six boxes, and a [[Rocking Horse|rocking horse].] Vince: Alright, everyone take a box, we'll see what we can find. dig through the boxes. Vince: I want to go back here, this looks like pictures. I don't care about those. muttering, Jeff unearths a cassette tape, disregards it. Jessie: Feels a little weird to me. Vince: Well we gotta do what we gotta do. Jeff: Everything's weird Vince: Hey look a radio. Oh..that's not a radio. it to the camera. It is the [[Black Box Device].] Jeff: Looks like a radio. Evan: Was your uncle into, I don't know, violence of any sort? Jeff: What do you mean? talk over each other Jessie: You act as though I met him, you know? Evan: Because I found one sick knife and I found some .44 magnum rounds. Jessie: Well I guess so. Man after your own heart, Ev. Vince: There's letters here from the '90s, from '71... start hearing intermittent rumbling static, the boys do not react to it. There is a very slight visual distortion in the video. Vince: Why did he put all this in storage? There's a letter from 1971 in here. Jeff: How long did you say he paid this off for? Vince: I don't know, I think Jessie said -- Jessie, what was it, 25 years he paid this off? Evan: Sheesh, Jesus! Jessie: Yeah I don't know, something. Evan: That's a hell of an investment. through the box of pictures Pictures...shit... Vince: Yeah, we're going to look at all those later. Jeff: Pictures? Vince: Pictures. Bags full. noise. Jessie and the other say several things very softly here, underneath the more audible speech. Evan:'' ''A rocking horse. steps forward and touches the rocking horse, setting it into motion. Vince: I don't know what to make of this right now. Evan: '''That's weird. I mean, that's just creepy, there's no need for that. '''Jessie: Sentimental, maybe? Jeff: A rocking horse? Vince: It's a booby trap. Jeff: I dunno... Vince: Alright, well...at least we got something; we can go on something. Evan: Yeah. Jeff: Well let's have a look through it. door shuts on them, trapping them on the inside. Pitch black. Jessie is outside. Vince: Hey -- hey, Jeff can you get us out? Jessie: Guys? Evan: Hold on, I got it. Can you open from here? Jessie: Outside What's going on? Its stuck! Evan: Okay, okay, I can't hear you when you're banging on the door Jessie, now calm down. Is the door stuck, is that what you're saying? Jessie: Yeah, I can't open it! Evan: Okay then we're going to have to look for somebody. You're going to have to go look for like one of the security guards or something. We're fine, we'll just stick it out in the dark. Jeff: My phone's not working. cut to black. Interior. They're still inside the unit. '' '''Evan': All right hold on, Vinny, you got the lighter -- Vince: Mm-hm. with the lighter, brief flashes of flame Evan: -- I'm going to try to find a flash light. gets the lighter working and approaches the entrance of the storage unit. Evan: Alright, I got one. distortion starts. A low humming tone. Jeff:'' inaudibly Oh, shit... '''Evan:' Vinny? You okay? [Sound completely stops except for the low tone. A brief flash of the light from the lighter reveals the white shirt, tie, and lower face of Slenderman. Vince is looking away from the camera staring at the corner of the storage unit where Slenderman is standing. Vince turns to reveal he is coughing up a black fluid, it is also coming from his eyes and dripping all over his shirt. Video distortion starts. Camera and flashlight turn to the corner to reveal Slenderman more clearly. Camera turns back to Vince sitting/lying on the floor. Brief closeup of the red symbol on Vince's shirt; from this angle, it looks like a bloody handprint. Other unclear images, then pitch black for a few seconds. We see Vince lit up again from the flashlight, and Jeff is holding his shoulder. Camera pans to corner where Slenderman was, but no one is there. Blackness again for a few seconds. Tone stops. The door opens. It is suddenly bright out, daytime. Everything is in grayscale except for the color blue. The door opens to reveal an older, middle aged man in a suit: Doctor Corenthal.] is prone on the floor, shielding his eyes from the sudden sunlight. Evan: Oh, thank Go-- sees that it is now daylight and stops. What the...fuck...? looks down at the [[Rocking Horse|rocking horse] on the ground next to him, picking it up. Jeff quickly pans over to the corner were the rocking horse was and reveals that it is not there. There are markings on the floor were it was. The man brings the horse to the corner, taking no notice of any of the cast as Vince scrambles out of his way. He doesn't seem to see or hear them. The man rubs his face and sighs.] '' '''Dr. Corenthal:' I am so sorry guys. I failed all of you again. walks out and closes the door. The boys are too speechless to protest. Evan: What the fuck ''was that? ''End. Notes *Though the fluid that Vince coughs up was originally thought to be blood Evan said in an email that it was not: *: "First of all Vin didn't bleed, that shit that came out of his mouth was blackish brown and yea we noticed the son of a bitch was in there with us he was 2 fuckin inches away and as far as him having to do with Vinny puking, well, hmm yea I'd say that it's pretty clear who's fault that was. We took a shitload of stuff from the boxes and been lookin through some we might make a video of it or not i don't kno -Evan" '' *: *: An UnFiction forum member emailed for a clarification and received this reply from Vinny: ''"It's Vin, I can tell you with all certainty that whatever I coughed up was not blood. It was completely black and tasteless, the consistency was a strange mix of syrup and ash. I don't know what happened but I am sure HE caused it. I haven't had an episode since then." *Jeff is wearing the same blue plaid shirt here as he was in Centralia. *The map seen in the binder corresponds to the area around North East Pennsylvania. Jim Thorpe (the northernmost pink highlight) was where the bag was found. Jessie's family also has a home near there. *Jack, the protagonist of Bioshock, experiences a similar phenomenon throughout the game due to his plasmid use. Evan often wears a Bioshock t-Shirt. *Our first glimpse at the materials retrieved from the storage locker was in the 4.20.2011 Document. Speculation *A popular theory is that they went through a time warp as observers to witness Dr. Corenthal place the rockinghorse in the unit. This may have been triggered by Vince touching the horse. *Corenthal locks the crew in the storage unit, which may have been the fate of his patients. External Links Video Category:Videos